


Wait, It's Valentine's Day?

by xfryingspanglex



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: But Hints to those spoilers, Chapter 49 spoilers, It's just a fluffy valentine's day fic, M/M, Modern verse, With a hint of sad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-14
Updated: 2016-02-14
Packaged: 2018-05-20 10:20:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,472
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6002242
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xfryingspanglex/pseuds/xfryingspanglex
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Besides, it’s Valentine’s Day. And we don’t do stuff like this often."<br/>Well shit.</p>
<p>This is just a silly little valentine's fic I wrote at like 11pm last night for my friend cause we had a weird discussion about this! I made it a little sadder than I intended I think but it is sweet I promise!!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wait, It's Valentine's Day?

**Author's Note:**

> SPOILER ALERT!! I suggest reading the manga before reading this? It is set in the modern verse but it hints to spoilers in the manga! Just a warning!
> 
> I’m also using British systems of driving? Like that the driver is on right hand side cause I am British and it gives Erwin’s backstory more sense!
> 
> This is literally based on a stupid snk valentine’s card my friend and I found omg

 

Erwin muttered slightly angrily as he buttoned his shirt up with his left hand before pinning the other side up and looking in the mirror.

He watched his reflection for a small moment before sighing softly. Not having a right arm was something he was still learning to come with terms with, and he was quite sure his partner was also still getting used to it all as well. It had been a freak accident, a car out of nowhere had swerved into the driver’s side, on the right. The rest was a blur but he woke with his right gone and he was left with nothing but a stump.

He glanced away from the mirror and put his coat on, struggling a bit with the buttons. Small buttons for shirts were getting easier to do, big buttons, however, were still a struggle.

“Let me.” The bland voice seemed to appear from nowhere as his shorter, dark haired lover emerged in the room and made his way over to the tall blonde. He stopped directly in front of him and quickly done up the buttons without another word.

He never wanted to say anything when Levi done this in fear of offending him somehow with his words of self-loathing at his predicament. Something he knew the other man was never impressed at, always reminding Erwin that it was better he was alive with one arm missing than gone completely.

They both paused for a quiet second and watched each other, neither wanting to break the sweet silence that had been created. But sadly, it had to be done at some point or other.

“If we don’t move something soon, you are definitely going to be late. And I can’t be fucked with you whining when you get home about rushing your meetings and missing lunch again.” Levi scowled lightly as if he didn’t care at all but he knew the fact Erwin might miss lunch if he didn’t get in to work on time due to meetings being rescheduled bothered Levi greatly. So he happily got himself moving to keep his partner happy.

“Alright. I’m moving.” He chuckled softly and grabbed the shoe horn by the bed and using it to pull his shoes on with ease. The good thing about business shoes had to be the lack of straps or ties they had usually. And with the amount he earned due to being top of the company, only the best would do. He’d got a big pay out from the accident, but with his earnings what did it matter? Besides, money didn’t bring your arm back. Sure, there were prosthetics but it would never be the real thing. So Levi had insisted that the money go to local orphanages and charities, something he could happily get behind since it pleased his boyfriend so much to know that it was doing good in the community.

Levi watched him for a second before biting back a small smile and pulling his own coat on. Erwin had progressed so much since the accident a few months back and despite the setback, he easily slipped back into his normal lifestyle.

“Move it before I make you walk there.”

* * *

 

Erwin dropped his keys on the table by the door as he walked in, using his foot to hold it open as he moved back to lift a few bags in at one time before shutting the door properly.

He’d reminded himself only during his break that today was in fact Valentine’s Day, he hadn’t even said anything to his boyfriend on the matter this morning, but he hadn’t said anything back. But Mike talking to him about his and Nanaba’s plans had reminded him he had nothing. Well except a ring. But no one else really knew of that yet. It had been something he’d wanted to give Levi around Christmas time but due to the accident, he hadn’t had the chance, and at Christmas time, he had only just got home from the hospital and it was the last thing on his mind. Hell, they hadn’t even really had sex since then, never mind a proposal!

So he had decided, he’d do it properly tonight. He’d give his partner the romantic night he completely deserved after putting up with all his shit in the last while. And while he had time before Levi got home from his work, the only logical thing to do really was set everything up.

It was all the typical romance things like roses, wine, dinner for two, candles, chocolates, and a shit ton more roses. The amount of roses he had at this point would be enough to start a small florist at this point. But enough daydreaming.

He had about an hour until Levi got here and Levi was either on time or early. There was no in-between.

* * *

 

“Erwin! I’m back!” Levi called out calmly, gently pushing the door closed behind him before taking his shoes off and hanging his coat up, making sure everything looked exactly how he wanted it to before setting his bag and keys down. “Erwin?”

He hadn’t heard a single thing from the other but the smell coming from the kitchen had given him a hint as to where he might be. That was odd in itself. Erwin didn’t cook. That wasn’t a dig at him for his predicament, but in the five years plus that he had been with Erwin, as well as the year before they dated, seeing Erwin cook was a rarity in itself. And it didn’t always end…well.

Despite his doubts, he wandered through to the dining room, spotting Erwin finishing up by pouring two glasses of wine out then looking up, smiling that wonderful smile that made Levi’s legs go weak.

“I thought you’d be early. You always try to be.” He pulled a chair out after sitting the bottle down carefully and beckoned him over.

“What’s all this about then?” He watched him as he walked over, taking the place he was offered at the table before looking properly at how it was decorated. There was a beautiful vase in the middle holding equally as beautiful flowers in it, with two candles, one placed at either side of the vase in beautiful symmetry. There was dinner set out for each of them and a glass of wine with water next to it and a jug the middle at the side of one of the candles for refilling the water, the wine bottle at the other side.

“Can a man not show his partner how much he loves him?” He chuckled lightly and got himself comfortable in his own seat. “Besides, it’s Valentine’s Day. And we don’t do stuff like this often.

Well shit.

That explained a lot but somehow he had avoided everything and everyone discussing Valentine’s Day…or maybe he had blocked them out. To be fair, he couldn’t remember a word of what Hanji had been saying at lunch due to being out of focus the whole day and that probably helped him none.

But here was Erwin, going out his way to make today special for them both and he didn’t have anything to give him in return.

“And before you say a single thing, Levi, I want nothing from you. That fact you’ve stayed with me through all this is enough to outdo any gift you could even dream of.”

He raised an eyebrow and gave the man a bland look, with a hint of mocking mixed in, on the outside, but on the inside he thought he could practically melt into a giddy mess there and then. That stupid, soppy, bastard, with his stupid, wonderful bullshi- oh there was a card to match.

Levi didn’t take much time taking it from him and opening it up, telling instantly that Erwin had paid to get this handmade earlier today by someone, probably someone like Nanaba, as the card was unique to Erwin. Why is that?

_I don’t need two arms to hold you, valentine!_

He had to bite back the stupid grin that threatened to split his face. Of all things the man could’ve put on a valentine’s card, he picks that! Of all fucking things!

“Thank you. This is really kind of you.” Erwin could tell from the small crack in his voice that Levi was trying not to laugh madly at the slightly dark humour on the card. He knew how to make Levi laugh, or even grin, and shit jokes and dark humour seemed to be the way to go.

He chuckled quietly himself but hid it by eating a bit of food, hoping Levi wouldn’t notice that Erwin had caught him out. It was so much funnier watching as Levi went through a small inner monologue to himself at how funny he found it inside but trying not to show it. He’d been with Levi long enough to know what the look was like, and he took a great pride in getting it from him, while others wouldn’t have even seen a change in his eyes at all.

The rest of dinner was relaxed, with quiet chatting on what their days had been like as if they were trying to talk about private matters in a room filled to the brim with people.

As soon as the cutlery gently clattered to the now empty porcelain, however, Erwin could feel himself get more nervous and panicked. He decided that the table wasn’t the best place to reveal the main gift of the day. No. Bed was nicer. And besides it was set up as well.

He quickly blew the candles out and got up, going over to Levi and smiling.

“Shall we?” Levi silently agreed and got up, however a soft gasp escaped his lips as one strong arm wrapped round him and gently picked him up. It didn’t take a genius to guess where it came from, but he was still shocked, forgetting just _how_ strong his boyfriend had been prior to the accident until now as the blond had Levi supported with just one arm and balanced him on his hip.

Normally, Levi would’ve whined, and insisted he be put back on his feet. That he could walk perfectly fine on his own. But the glint in Erwin’s eyes said that this meant something to him. He clearly took pride on the fact he was using his strength properly like he had before his life was thrown upside down. And Levi would happily have done anything to let Erwin keep that glint of pride forever.

He had to open the doors for his partner, but it was a minor thing in comparison to how far this man had come. And that’s all that mattered really. He was so focused on Erwin that he almost didn’t notice the room. The only lights were more candles, with chocolates on the night stand, and red rose petals were scattered across the bed so gracefully.

He was gently sat on the bed as Erwin fidgeted to himself, seemingly trying to fix something. But Levi was in too much of an awe to notice.

The taller man, however, was trying to get this damn box to open. But every time he got close to getting it open, it snapped down brutally on his fingers. And he tried to keep a watch of Levi purely to see his reaction so the box was hidden, quiet badly, behind his back. He held back a hiss of pain as the box smacked his fingers once again. And by then, Levi seemed to be able to properly communicate again.

“This is amazing…”

“I’m glad you like it.” He bit his lip harshly at another sharp pain. What the fuck.

“When did you do this?”

“All today. Look, Levi, I need to ask you something…” The smaller man seemed to not be fully listening as he looked about.

“Wait are the rose petals real?”

“Of course. Only the best for you~! But Levi-“

“Wait can’t they stain the sheets?”

“Levi…” He almost had the box completely open now, if he just kept up like this then…

“If you smudge them in they can.”

“I’m sure they’re alright, Levi, I need to ask you something…” Got it!

“Erwin Smith, I swear to fuck if these stain the sheets, so help m-“

“Levi!” That caught his attention quickly, making the other snap his head round to face him. Erwin wasted no time, fearing he might lose his attention if he didn’t. “I think I can think of one gift you could give me today actually.”

“What’s that?” The eye contact was never broken as Erwin moved closer and moved himself to kneel in front of the other siting on the bed.

“Marry me, Levi.”

The room filled with silence for a short while, as if time had completely frozen them in that place to perverse the moment for a bit longer. However too much silence lead to panic at the choice to even propose in the first place. And just before he could retract his statement as if it were one big joke and pretend he wasn’t heartbroken, Levi broke the silence for him.

“Y-Yes…” It was quiet, and barely heard, but it was there. “A-And don’t make me say it twice.”

He didn’t have to. Once was good enough for Erwin before he quickly slipped the ring on his hand, dropping the god awful box in the process, and then moving to kiss him eagerly, gently pushing him back onto the bed.

“You are lucky we’re both off tomorrow, Erwin Smith, because I don’t think I’ll be finished with you before dawn.” As Levi’s thinner arms snaked round Erwin’s neck, he took that as permission to happily get on with his final plans for the night.

He learnt that night that Levi truly stuck to his word on how long he’d be.

* * *

 

Erwin groaned as light flooded into the room through the curtains that were too thin to do much at all about the matter, rolling onto his side to try stay in his dream world for just a moment longer, despite being sure something about the bed was slightly off.

“Erwin, you bastard!” He shot up quickly and looked to the door, spotting his new fiancé standing just in the threshold of the room, fully dressed in cleaning clothes, and hold the big white bed cover from the bed last night up. So that’s what felt off. “What was that about the petals won’t stain?! You’re sure they’re fine?! Look at this!”

However, although Levi was shouting at him for his idea that ruined the sheets, he couldn’t stop the stupid grin that spread across his face seeing the beautiful gold band glistening lightly on his left hand.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey! Sorry I know I haven't updated my actual fic and instead wrote this but I haven't had time to update the other and this was the brainstorm of a few hours few to myself last night while texting one of my close friends, Amy~! I will work on the other one I swear!   
> Also if anyone can link me to the person who made this original valentine's e-card of Erwin I'll be forever grateful! Cause I'd love to credit them for the inspiration!  
> But I hope you enjoy this one for now and I'll see you soon!!


End file.
